the death game
by acerluigi23
Summary: Lupin the 3rd and the rest of the game went back to Japan to realize a bunch of mysterious deaths that happened. Zenigata realize that it wasn't but some Mastermind I was behind it. but who exactly was the king?
1. Trailer

Trailer

a plane landed inside the airport Lupin on and his gang got outside airport drove on their Fiat.

Lupin phone begin ringing

what the heck is this? Lupin said.

King: you must be the famous Lupin the Third, I need you to go to one of the schools as an order if you don't want to obey your word or you will die.

Lupin did not even reply, and put his phone back in the pocket.

who the heck was that? Goemon said to Lupin.

it's just some random stranger. Lupin replied to Goemon.

they drove off to go to the closest place to rent and then go to the school the next morning.

at the police station Zenigata got the same text.

who are? Zenigata asked.

King: I know everything about you and Lupin, soon I will confirm everything. if you get in my way, you will die ️.

(who is this guy? is he trying to kill everyone) Zenigata said inside his mine.

somewhere outside the borders of Japanese, in America in abandoned warehouse.

soon everything will go according to plan. King said.

who will save the people? who will die and who will win? King said.

Lupin the Third X King Games

The Death **Game**

 **Lupin open the door showing a body hanging.**

 **Aaaaahhhh!!!!**

 **Coming Soon...**


	2. the beginning

the beginning

A/N: this takes place in Lupin III part V and in episode 1 of the Kings game.

at the airport a plane was Landing.

inside the airport **Lupin** , **Jigen** and **Goemon** got outside from the airport and went into the Fiat 500.

 **Lupin** started the engine and drove off.

so what exactly are we doing? **Jigen** asked **Lupin**.

oh you know doing the- before **Lupin** could say anything else his phone began to ring.

 **Lupin** took out his phone only to see a message written by a stranger.

what the heck is this? **Lupin** asked confused.

 **King** : No.3 you must be the famous Lupin the 3rd I heard so much about you. there is an order I need to give you. I need you to coach the school where my first victims will begin. if you don't obey it/you will die.

 **Lupin** text the **King** the back.

 **Lupin** : what the heck are you talking about?

 **Lupin** : if you really think about scaring me? I will kill you!

the **King** text back to **Lupin.**

 **King** : if you think that your threats don't scare me, you will be horrified.

 **King** : you will soon find out, when you get there.

 **Lupin** tried to ignore the king trying to think that this is some type of prank.

who the heck was that? **Goemon** asked **Lupin**.

some random stranger. **Lupin** replied to **Goemon**.

they continue to drive off, but they realize that they weren't the only ones that got the text.

meanwhile somewhere in a hotel **I** had the same text.

somewhere in the house was been rented by **Albert**.

 **Albert** look at his phone song that he got a text from the King.

 **King** : I know that you're looking at their partner, you won't succeed at winning.

I don't know who the king is. Something tells me I'm not going to like it. **Albert** said to himself.

 **Tickey Pasco** walked up to **Albert** to see what was going on.

hey dude who the heck was that? **Tickey** said to **Albert**.

no one just some random stranger that text me. **Albert** replied to **Tickey**.

(perhaps it wasn't a stranger. some secret organization or a terrorist? who exactly is this person?) **Albert** said to himself inside his mind.

at the police station **Zenigata** got the same text.

 **King** : it's too bad you won't get to arrest Lupin he will be dead under my hands!! and soon will you! Hahaha!!!

who are you? **Zenigata** said to himself.

(can that be possible if the King kills Lupin, that means he can also kill everyone else. is there something I can do to save people's lives from this nightmare.) **Zenigata** said to himself.

the next morning, **Lupin** found some glasses and try to become **mr. Pera**.

he got out of the Fiat, **Lupin** or **Mr. Pera** in disguise went into the school.

when **Lupin** got inside School the principal told him to go to classroom A-10.

 **Lupin** took out his phone and look at the message again.

 **King** : I need you to go to classroom A-10, to meet up with the rest of the students.

when **Lupin** slowly open the door, he saw **Yuuichi** Satou grabbing **Nobuaki** by the shirt.

if I were you can go back to quiet. **Yuuichi** said to **Nobuaki**.

 **Nobuaki** slowly looked at the other students.

everyone else was looking at him with a serious look.

you guys. **Nobuaki** said to them.

what a freak. **Rina** said.

yeah and I thought we're being nice to him. **Nanami** said.

what's going on here? **Lupin** said to them.

 **Yuuichi** and **Nobuaki** turned around to see a new teacher.

who the hell are you? **Yuuichi** said to **Mr. Pera**.

however that question made **Lupin** felt uncomfortable.

I am Mr. Pera your new teacher for today, and what seems to be going on here? **Mr. Pera** said to them.

oh there's no problem teacher. **Yuuichi** replied to **Mr. Pera**.

oh really if there is no problem then you will get the detention! **Mr. Pera** said to **Yuuichi**.

uh..uh. no sir, it won't be a problem. **Yuuichi** said to **Mr. Pera**.

*woah! he's very serious.* **Nobuaki** said whispering.

 **Mr. Pera** / **Lupin** walked up to the desk and preparing for this class.

I never knew we were going to have a new teacher. **Aimi** said.

well looks like we got something new. **Mitsuki** said.

so I'll tell you a lot about myself. I'm transferred from France. so yeah I'll be teach you about French and Mathematics. **Mr. Pera** said to them.

is going to be a first. **Mitsuki** said.

i never learned bats before. **Daiki** said.

listen to tolfdir don't know much about math I'll teach you the basics basics. adding, subtraction and multiplying. **Mr. Pera** said to them.

but before we get into any of this, what exactly did Nobuaki said to make everyone mad? **Mr. Pera** asked to them.

he was just talking about something a dumb text trying to kill everyone. **Yuuichi** said to **Mr. Pera**.

I'll let you know, I also did have that text. **Mr. Pera** replied to **Yuuichi**.

everyone else went silence.

*wait a minute I never even notice that there could be a teacher for the Kings game.* **Nobuaki** said whispering to himself.

so yeah I don't exactly and how he knows me, so I'm just going to ignore it for now. **Mr. Pera** said to them.

(how to play cool anything else goes wrong, going to get myself an ass whooping.) **Lupin** said in mind.

 **Lupin** / **Mr. Pera** was teaching a class and play you cool for now, thing at the Kings game real or not.

after when school was over everyone when home, except **Nobuaki** still thinking about the Horrors that he went through.

 **Mr. Pera** walked up to **Nobuaki** to check up on him.

you know you don't have to stay here all alone. **Mr. Pera** said to **Nobuaki**.

yeah you're right perhaps, I am overreacting. **Nobuaki** said to **Mr. Pera**.

I can take you home. **Mr. Pera** said to **Nobuaki**.

thank you so much. **Nobuaki** said to **Mr. Pera**.

 **Mr. Pera** drove off with his Fiat along with **Nobuaki** taking him to his home.

he stopped the Fiat at his house to drop off **Nobuaki**.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lupin was not the only one who got the text from the King Albert and everyone else got the text so what Horrors await them find out in the next chapter.


	3. the first victims

the first victims

A/N: I do not own Lupin the third or Kings game the animated.

After dropping off **Nobuaki** , **Lupin** took off the disguise.

why do they think it's all his fault? **Lupin** asked.

 **Lupin** phone begin to ring along with a message.

 **Lupin** stop the car on a siding and looked at the message he was in shock and horrified.

 **King** : Seat No.3 Iketani Hanako has been punished by hanging herself up.

 **King** : Seat No.13 Sakurai Megumi has been punished by hanging herself up.

what!?! **Lupin** said in shock.

 **King** : Seat No.18 Takamura Misa has been punished by hanging herself up.

 **King** : Seat No.19 Takumi Nanami has been punished by hanging herself up.

 **King** : Seat No.22 Hasegawa Shou has been punished by hanging himself up.

at the house where **Albert** was staying at.

damn it, why is he doing this!?! **Albert** said with rage.

some sick psychopath. **Tickey** said to **Albert**.

we're leaving we're going to figure this out, meet up with the others. **Albert** replied to **Tickey**.

 **King** : Seat No.17 Takada Shin has been punished by hanging himself up.

I better hurry up and get to the park. **Lupin** said.

 **Lupin** step on the gas pedal and drove to the park quickly as possible.

everyone was at the park waiting for **Nobuaki** and **Mr. Pera**.

 **Nobuaki** went to the park along with **Lupin**.

I need everyone to stay calm and listen to me. **Nobuaki** said to them.

jeez, what the hell has been up with you, first a kiss and now theses hanging, it's not funny. **Yuuichi** said to **Nobuaki**.

No! it true. **Nobuaki** said to **Yuuichi**.

why wouldn't the guy that's joking about our classmates dieing, answer his damn phone. **Yuuichi** said to **Nobuaki**.

and who the heck is this? **Yuuichi** said to **Lupin**.

my name is Lupin the Third. **Lupin** replied to **Yuuichi**.

wait...Lupin the third as in the Lupin the third, the world's greatest Master Thief. **Yuuichi** said to **Lupin**.

yes I am, which I am not responsible for anything that of the thing that I have received from the message. **Lupin** said to them.

tell me were you the one responsible for all these death. **Yuuichi** said to **Lupin**.

why when I have a motive for that, what exactly is my motive. I don't kill innocent people's, I mean that's against my principles. **Lupin** said to **Yuuichi**.

are you really sure about that? **Yuuichi** said to **Lupin**.

I'm sure about, if you think about beating the crap out of us. **Lupin** said to **Yuuichi**.

the two of us have nothing to do with this. **Lupin** said to **Yuuichi**.

 **Yuuichi** don't even hit **Lupin** or **Nobuaki**.

he is right, we have nothing to do with this. **Nobuaki** said to them.

this is the thing that we don't went to happen. **Nobuaki** said to them.

and i also, i got the some text about the punishments. **Lupin** said to them.

so you really know about what as been happening about our classmates. **Mitsuki** said to **Lupin**.

yes, I'm very sorry for the your friends. **Lupin** said apologizing to **Mitsuki**.

yes and he really means it. **Nobuaki** said to them.

doesn't really make me feel sorry for the both of you. **Yuuichi** said to **Nobuaki**.

yes it does. I am very sorry for what really happened to your friends, though it is a tragic. **Lupin** said to **Yuuichi**.

when he put it like that he really means it. **Aya** said to **Lupin**.

Aya, you don't really think on this guys side. **Yuuichi** said to **Aya**.

but he really means it. **Aya** said to **Yuuichi**.

well I don't care maybe it's a trick. **Yuuichi** said to **Aya**.

 **Yuuichi** tried to punch **Lupin** , but **Lupin** blocked the punch.

 **Lupin** grabbed **Yuuichi** arm and flipped him into the ground.

all of the students were very surprised.

just grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground. **Teruaki** said surprised.

 **Lupin** walked up to **Yuuichi**.

you bastard that was a horrible mistake. **Yuuichi** said to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** grabs Walter and pointed at **Yuuichi** , without hesitating to pull the trigger.

tell me this Punk when the king able to control me. **Lupin** said in a serious tone to **Yuuichi**.

is he really going to shoot him!?! **Takuya** said.

the king does not control me, I'm not a puppet, a slave or servant to him. **Lupin** said to **Yuuichi**.

 **Lupin** didn't pull the trigger, **Lupin** slowly remove is Walter from **Yuuichi's** mouth.

and listen here I have my own free will, the king cannot control people own free will for what? **Lupin** said to **Yuuichi**.

I can't believe you actually didn't kill him. **Makoto** said.

maybe somewhere deep inside his heart made him good. **Ryou** said.

hey are you okay? **Lupin** asked **Yuuichi**.

 **Yuuichi** went completely dead silent didn't reply without saying a word.

 **Lupin** hit him with his Walter.

huh?...what happened? **Yuuichi** said confused.

well you dropped dead for a few seconds. **Lupin** replied to **Yuuichi**.

so you didn't really kill me? **Yuuichi** said nervously to **Lupin**.

no I didn't, I just hit you with my Walther just to knock you back to life. **Lupin** replied to **Yuuichi**.

everyone's phone was begin to ring with a message.

 **Lupin** took out his phone and was in shocked.

what!?! **Lupin** said in shock.

what is it? **Nobuaki** asked **Lupin**.

 **King** : No.14 seat Yuuichi must be punished by Death.

the text said that Yuuichi broke the rules. **Lupin** said to **Nobuaki**.

what are you talking about he didn't break any rules!?! **Nobuaki** said in shock to **Lupin**.

 **Lupin** texted back to the **King**.

 **Lupin** : are you cheating? because you're not playing fair with us.

 **King** : I like to do this for fun.

 **Lupin** : this is not fun, you actually killed a real person.

the King is just is cheating with us. **Lupin** said to **Nobuaki**.

Then **Yuuichi** nose begin to bleed.

oh my.. **Lupin** said in horror.

 **Yuuichi** began to spit out blood from his mouth, everyone watched in horror.

what..what i-is happening to me... **Yuuichi** said weakly.

 **Yuuichi** blood came out everywhere from his body.

Help me... **Yuuichi** said and then drop down dead on the ground.

just messed up. **Lupin** said.

there's no stopping at now, I knew Kings game has just begun. **Nobuaki** said in his mind.

( **Lupin the Third** _X_ **Ousma Game** Opening)

So here he comes right on time

And he has class and quite a style

All of his own and they all know him

As Lupin the Third

 **Lupin** and **Nobuaki** standing next to eacher.

He walks a line, one fine line

Though danger lies, he'll be just fine

He's here today, but gone tomorrow

He's Lupin the Third

 **Jigen** fires his revolver.

 **Albert** was typing on the computer figure out who the king really is.

All his life has been

One rollercoaster ride of dreams

No time for looking back, never regretting that

His smile is all that he can leave behind

 **Ami** was hacking the game trying to figure out any, **Kirigiri** and **Naegi** was watching her.

And there he goes nice and slow

Wish he would stay another day

So we can give darkness away

My Lupin the Third

 **Me** and **Lupin** standing in front of **Natsuko** kind of reminded them of **Junko Enoshima**.

All his life has been

One rollercoaster ride of dreams

No time for looking back, forgetting who or what

His song is all that he can leave behind

Me And My Gang including Lupin the third and his Partners including the the students from Hope's Peak Academy we're all all right behind me looking at the sun.

On silent nights I hear him still

Whistling a tune I know so well

Gun in hand, rose in the other

He's Lupin the Third


End file.
